1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a reconfigurable processor and reconfiguration method, a reconfiguration control apparatus and method, and a thread modeler and modeling method, and more particularly, to a reconfigurable processor and reconfiguration method, a reconfiguration control apparatus and method, and a thread modeler and modeling method, which represent a memory divided into different respective areas corresponding to different available threads to be selectively accessed by processing elements of the reconfigurable processor by performing context switching between threads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a focus of attention on reconfigurable processors that simultaneously operate a plurality of function units to perform a calculation. A reconfigurable processor may be operated in a Coarse Grain Array (CGA) mode to execute a loop related to an iterative operation. In the CGA mode, the plurality of function units (FUs) simultaneously operate to perform a corresponding calculation, thereby improving a performance related to the calculation.
When a stall occurs while the calculation is performed using the reconfigurable processor, the reconfigurable processor may hide a thread where the stall occurs in another memory and may embody multi-threading by performing context switching. However, the duration of the stall is about 5 to 100 cycles, whereas a cycle required for performing context switching conventionally exceeds the duration of the stall, and thus, effective multi-threading may not be embodied.